


Octoids

by dojomistressachan



Series: Octoids [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Human Gabriel, M/M, Mating Rituals, Non-Hunter Sam, Octopus Castiel, Octopus Dean, Omega Dean, Sabriel - Freeform, Zoo, a/o/b, breeding in captivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojomistressachan/pseuds/dojomistressachan
Summary: Castiel is an alpha octoid (part human part octopus) and no matter what he tries he can't seem to attract an omega to mate with.  His handler Sam, with help from co-worker Gabriel, help Castiel find an omega.  PWP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in the SPN fandom and first time with destiel. It's really just one-shot smut tentacle porn with Cas and Dean while I work on my longer fics.

 

 

 

  


Tags: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, Sam Winchester/Gabriel, destiel, sabriel, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Gabriel, Castiel, Cas, Human!Sam, Human!Gabriel, Creature!Castiel, Creature!Cas, Octo!Cas, Creature!Dean, Creature!Dean Winchester, Octo!Dean, A/O/B, Alpha!Cas, Omega!Dean, Mating rituals, mates, zoo, octoids, breeding in captivity

  


Summary: Castiel is an alpha octoid (part human part octopus) and no matter what he tries he can't seem to attract an omega to mate with. His handler Sam, with help from co-worker Gabriel, help Castiel find an omega. PWP

  


Notes: This is my first time writing in the SPN fandom and first time with destiel. It's really just one-shot smut tentacle porn with Cas and Dean while I work on my longer fics. 

  


Octoids

  


Sam sighed as they finished putting Anna back in the transportation pool as they loaded her back up to go to her own zoo. This was the third omega this month they had tried to mate with their alpha Castiel but to no avail. He would always try to court or woo the omegas but none of them seemed to like it. He knew Castiel was doing the mating ritual for octoids correctly but none seemed interested, and he had no idea why.

“What's with the long face Sammich?” He turned to see his fellow zoo keeper Gabriel eyeing him up and down. 

“We just sent Anna packing.”

“What? I thought you were trying to breed her with Cas? It's kind of hard for them to nest if you send her off the morning after.”

“That would be _if_ there was a morning after.”

“What? Again? This is what the third time this month?”

“And the 11 th time this year. I don't know what he's doing wrong, he's doing all of the ritual correctly. He tries to give gifts to show off his hunting skills, like fish or crustaceans. Then he tries to show them how well he can nest by building one, and then finally he tries to woo them by swimming for them like a mating dance. They seem to do good right up until the end but for some reason the swimming always seems to do the opposite effect. What do you think? Is he just not breedable?”

“Now I wouldn't go that far, they tested him right?”

“Yeah he's actual above average for fertility but he hasn't been able to attract even a temporary mate.”

“I know that octoids are your specialty and I'm more of a wolf guy but why don't you give me some of the footage you have of his 'dance.' I have a couple of contacts at other zoos that might be able to put some input into this situation.” Sam was a bit amazed Gabriel was helping out with the situation, not because he wasn't a nice guy, but because he really didn't have to.

“If you think it could help I'd do anything. Seriously if Cas gets turned down again he might be sold off. And I don't even mean to another zoo.” A nd wasn't that a depressing thought?

“Alright well get the footage and put it in my drop box account and give me some time to work my magic.” Sam looked over at the large fresh water tank to see Castiel swimming lackluster through a school of fish. 

“I hope so, aside from being sold I just don't think Cas could take another rejection.” Sam was in charge of the octoids, the half human half octopus creatures. While as intelligent as apes or chimps they were unable to get over the hurtles that would put them on par intelligence wise with humans. There was too much wild instinct left in them. But Sam loved them, they were why he went into veterinarian medicine to being with. And he'd do anything to try and help their resident octoid Castiel now that he was old enough to breed and had presented as an alpha. He just hoped Gabe could help.

“Speaking of rejection, not that it will effect me helping Cas but are you sure you don't wanna go to the Roadhouse this Saturday with me? They have $2 shots and kareoke.”

“Kareoke? Now I'm definitely not going.” Gabriel pouted but shrugged his shoulders and turned to get back to his section of the zoo.

  


It was just shy of two weeks later when Gabe finally tracked him down for more then just flirting.

“Hey samsquash, got a minute?”

“What's up Gabe,” he asked stopping in the corridor he was walking down waiting for his friend to approach. 

“I finally got something from a friend of mine at a zoo in Norway.”

“Norway?”

“Yeah listen you arn't going to believe this.” He pulled up something on his phone to show Sam and he sees it's one of the videos of Castiel doing his mating dance. “Watch this,” he says and Sam watches as Castiel extends his tentacles around him making himself seem much bigger then he was before swimming counter clockwise around Anna. “So he's always done his dance this way correct?”

“Yes it looks about the same as all the other times I've seen it.” Gabe tries not to chuckle but fails.

“You aren't going to believe this, but Raphael, my contact, says that Castiel is gay.” Sam stared at him befuddled for a minute.

“What?! You've gotta be joking!”

“Yeah I know, who'd a thunk it?”

“No I mean, if he was gay then why would he even try courting in the first place? And how would no one have picked up on it by now?”

“Because Cas was born in captivity and it's rare that it happens in captivity. I think he's one of like 11 on record the last 100 years. It's more of a 20% occurrence in the wild but when they swim counter clockwise during a mating ritual it means they are attracted to the same primary gender. Cas doesn't understand because he's never been around an adult male before. I mean you can't help it with the male to female ratio is like 1 to 30 in the wild and like 1 in 50 in captivity.”

“Crap so there's no way in hell we're going to be able to breed him, I'm going to loose him,” he said sounding completely devastated.

“Welllll not quite,” Gabriel said. “Like I said I have some contacts here and there and I  _happen_ to have a cousin named Michael who works in the Topeka, Kansas zoo. They just happened to have a very rare and very fertile male omega in their hands.” 

“Seriously!? Those are even rarer then alpha females!”

“Yeah I know he's like one of 3 in the world in captivity. Anyway they've been trying to find someone to mate their omega for a while now but he only wants alphas and most male alphas don't swing his way. So-”

“So we could get Cas and Dean together for the breeding program! I need to contact Bobby and start the paperwork-”

“Done and done. I told you it would only take me like a week to get my info. I've already arranged everything with Bobby. Cas' new mate Dean will be here in 3 days.”

“Gabe that's amazing! Thank you so much,” he said grabbing him into a huge bear hug. “Wait you said mate? Are they trading Dean to us permanently?!” 

“Well Cas is Gay and Dean is overlooked by most male alphas so if they actually work why only keep them as breeders? Mating would make more sense especially with how rare they both are, they're like albinos. And all they want in exchange is a replacement to try and breed. We can either trade one of our girls or wait til Dean and Cas' spawn is old enough and ship one of them.”

“I think I might want to send Jo. She's been depressed since her last breeding failed and her eggs never hatched. Maybe a change of scenery and a new breeding partner would help.”

“Just take it up with Bobby, and you might wanna let Castiel in on it too. He might be confused about the whole gay thing, and maybe you can cheer him up with the news.”

“Yeah, I'll tell him right after I talk with Bobby. Thank you so much Gabe, I would have never figured this out or been able to arrange this without you. If there's anything I can do,” he left the sentence hanging.

“Wellllll, I might have reservations at that new Thai place downtown that opened a few weeks ago. This Friday at 7? You busy?” Sam felt his face flare up bright red. Gabe flirted with everyone but he only recently found out he was the only co-worker he actually asked on dates. He wasn't sure how serious he was but he had just did him a huge favor, and it's not like he wasn't hot either.

“Friday it is.”

  


Castiel tried not to mope as he swam around his enclosure. There were five octoids in all at this facility: 4 beta females, and one omega female. Even though they had their own females he and Jo had never been compatible, even during her heat he wasn't interested. And betas usually bred better with other betas. They had a communal area they could all congregate during the day but at night they all had to return to their own enclosures. And Castiel had to return alone, again. He had tried so hard this last time with Anna. He was almost sure she'd accept him, but then it ended up like all the others, she left. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. He was so excited when he'd presented alpha, being able to breed and have a clutch to care for. It sometimes happened for betas but their fertility was much lower then an omegas. But after the latest rejection he wasn't sure he should even try anymore. Did he look odd? His coloring was a dark navy blue, almost black, and he was above average height for his species. He didn't have any unusual colorings and his voice was rough but not anything horrible sounding. He sighed wondering where he went wrong.

“Cas!” He looked up above the water where he heard his name being called. He swam up and pulled the top half of himself above water to listen to Sam. He liked Sam, not that the other keepers weren't nice but Sam knew he understood more then most people thought. “Cas we finally figured it out! We found out why you have issues with the omegas.” He perked up a little wondering what it was he had done wrong. His questioning stare must have conveyed that. “You didn't actually do anything wrong,” he said and Cas' shoulders fell in defeat. “No Cas it's not that you can't attract an omega, but you only attract specific kinds of omegas. We've been having you meet up with the wrong kind.”

Wrong kind? An omega was an omega weren't they? Then again aside from his birthing pod and the others in the zoo he hadn't met a whole lot of other octoids. Maybe there was a lot more he was missing. 

“We even found an omega you're compatible with in the states and they're going to be here on Friday.” Castiel felt himself soaring. He might finally be able to woo a potential mate! “Hey Cas,” Sam shouted getting his attention as it seemed to have shifted elsewhere. “Listen this omega has had alphas try to mate with them before but like you they're only really compatible with certain octoids, but they still tried to force a mating, so try not to come on too strong, ok?” Cas wasn't sure what that meant exactly but he figured Sam was telling him to be careful with the omega. He nodded hastily and let himself drift back into the water and swim along to his home to prepare.

  


Friday came sooner then anyone thought as the truck from Topeka arrived with their new omega. Even though Gabe set everything up, Sam was still in charge and the one to see to their newest addition. He hadn't even really got a glimpse of Dean yet. They had created a new temporary enclosure for him hoping that he would eventually mate with Castiel and would move into his den. This was really the last hope for both of them, but if it worked they would be prime breeders. They moved the truck to the side of the enclosure nearest the water. They opened the back of the truck and Sam climbed in to look into the pool of water. There lounging as far back as he could from the end of the truck was Dean. He had his eyes closed, his head tilted back and apparently some waterproof headphones on and an mp3 player in his hand. Sam snorted and smacked the water, the ripples making their way over to Dean who noticed the movement and opened his eyes looking at Sam. His eyes were a bright green, similar to his tentacles which were an almost teal color. 

“Hey Dean,” he said once the octoid removed the earbuds. “I'm Sam and I'm in charge of this area, you ready to see your new home?” Dean nodded and made his way out of the truck, moving tentatively on the sandy beach that outlined the shore in his new home. Even though they breath under water, octoids actually prefer sleeping out of the water, usually in an underground cave or rocky outcropping. Dean had his choice of either here. He entered the water and stayed near the surface as he swam around exploring. 'So far so good,' thought Sam. “Dean,” he called getting his attention again. “If you want you can swim through there,” he said showing an opening that led from his enclosure out to a larger pool area. “and meet some of our betas. There's Jo, Donna, Jodie, Alex, and Claire. And later tonight you can meet Castiel. He's really been looking forward to meeting you.” He could have sworn Dean rolled his eyes but who knows. Now it was just time. They didn't want to introduce them all together in case Dean or Cas acted territorial. But only time would tell.

  


Cas was nothing but nerves as he made sure to spruce up his den again. Not that he expected Dean to visit tonight, but he couldn't help himself. Sam had come by and said Dean was settling in and after Dinner they were going to have the betas go back to their enclosures and give him and Dean time to meet. Castiel had almost thrown up with how nervous he was but he tried not to let it get to him. He swam to the top of his enclosure when Sam came into his enclosure.

“Hey Cas, you ready to meet Dean?” Castiel nodded as Sam released the gate keeping him in his enclosure. He tried to take it slow but he thought he might have bolted right out of his enclosure. He swam to the public area and stopped to take in the figure in front of him. Short cropped blonde/brown hair, teal green tentacles, and bright green eyes with a smattering of freckles across his shoulders, chest, and face. He felt his face flush slightly, while the omegas before had been attractive he'd never had this kind of reaction before. He slowly swam forward catching Dean's attention. He waved in greeting and waited to see what Dean would do. Dean came forward slowly eyeing him up and down, he felt his nerves come back full force until he got close enough, and then it was everything he could do not to grab Dean and wrap him in his tentacles. The smell coming from him was incredible. 

He saw Deans own eyes widen as he came close to Cas and he felt nervous again. One of Dean's tentacles slowly curled around one of his own and he relished in the smooth slide of skin on skin. 

“You smell so good,” Dean whispered, his voice deep and raspy.

“S-so do you,” he replied trying to keep himself calm. This seemed to be going good, very good if Dean's reaction was anything to go by. “My name is Castiel.”

“Dean. Good to meet you Cas,” he said with a smile bright enough to draw Cas' eyes down to his mouth. He licked his own lips as he stared and felt his face flush again as he brought his gaze back up. But was surprised when Dean's own face was flushed and he seemed to also be staring at his lips. Castiel allowed one of his other tentacles to slowly slide along Dean's side down to another tentacle, tangling them together. If Cas was reading the signs right Dean was definitely interested in mating. But he hadn't gone hunting, or shown his nesting skills yet. But when Dean grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss he figured he could show off his hunting prowess later. Like maybe tomorrow morning for breakfast.

It was everything Castiel had dreamed off. Deans hot mouth against his, his tongue sliding along Dean's, arms and tentacles intertwined against one another in one big writhing mass of blue and teal. He didn't know who it was who pulled away first but the next thing he knew was the taste of Deans skin that had a slightly salty tang. He licked, sucked, and bit along the column of his neck even as his hands grasped his back and he heard a hiss that turned into a moan directly in his ear. Dean pulled back slightly and nuzzled himself against his scent gland along his collarbone marking Cas in his scent and making Cas' heart soar. He did the same on Dean scent marking him and let a low growl that sounded like a purr. He felt Dean pull back and make himself look smaller as his tentacles pulled back around him and he leaned backwards exposing his throat and stomach, a sigh of submission to an alpha in the mating ritual to show he was willing to submit to his alpha. Cas felt nervous again as he flared his tentacles out and started swimming around Dean in his portion of the mating ritual. This is usually where the omega would get this disappointed look in their eye and swim off. He had only made it three rings around Dean when he felt Dean grab a hold of him with his tentacles just as if he were capturing prey and once again he had his mouth being devoured by Dean. This was amazing! Most omegas made an alpha circle at least a dozen times, where every time before he had done something wrong to drive the omega away, he now seemed to be doing everything right. He even felt himself start to get aroused which had rarely happened before. 

He felt one of Dean's tentacles grab a hold of one of his and drag it between the mass of writhing tentacles and felt himself be enveloped by something warm and wet and tight. He felt himself growl and looked around noticing they were still very much in the public eye and pulled back enough to drag Dean along with him to his den. The second he was able to haul Dean into his den and out of the water and into his nest Dean was on him once again. He let his tentacles slide along every smooth surface of Dean's body as sweat left a sheen on both of them. 

“Alpha,” Dean mewled, thrusting his hips against Castiel's, his penis sliding out of the sheath hidden beneath him and poking out a deep red color standing out between the teal tentacles, Castiel had never seen or touched any but his own but he felt the need to make Dean make one of those deep moans again. His hand tentatively slid along Dean's erection and almost let go when Dean made a little thrust into his loose first. 

“Feel so good Cas.” Castiel tightened his hold on Dean's erection and the pre-cum he had dripping from the top was enough to ease Dean thrusting into his hand. The smell of slick was permeating his den and he wanted his den to smell of it for weeks. He let one of his large outer tentacles slide along his dripping hole teasing the opening, though not intentionally. While he had helped himself during ruts this would be the fist time with another octoid ever. He slipped in just the first inch and felt Dean tense for a moment before a deep pleased rumble in his chest stared and he seemed to relax against the intrusion as Cas rubbed along the inside of his slick channel. Dean was panting now, his body flushed with arousal as he thrust up into Cas' hand and pushed himself back on the tentacle. He felt a small bump inside the channel and Dean jumped and damn near screamed, the tip of his erection leaking more fluid and slick dripping down the intruding tentacle.

“Please Cas, please. I'm so close.” Deans eyes were barely open, his face and upper body flushed red making the freckles darker. He leaned over and latched his mouth onto Deans licking around inside tasting him thoroughly. His mouth moved to latch onto his neck licking and kissing his way down to his scent gland where he licked and sucked making Dean make little gasps and moans that had him ready to knot the omega. He nipped softly at the part of the neck right above the scent gland, right where a mating mark would go. He wasn't sure if it was where he bit or how hard but Dean's channel spasmed and then Dean was spurting white fluid between them. IT painted Dean's stomach and even a bit of Cas' white, dripping off of Dean down onto the next below. Dean was panting below him trying to catch his breath, his dick twitched in response to Castiel moving his tentacle within him as he pulled it out. 

He brought the tentacle to his mouth and cleaned Dean's slick from it thoroughly. Dean watched his eyes half lidded, his pupils dilated as Cas cleaned himself with his mouth. He then searched below Dean's waist and maneuvered his tentacles away from his red and puffy hole, with slick thick around his opened. Castiel took his time enjoying the taste of Dean as he cleaned him with his mouth and tongue, making Dean pant and moan as he dipped his tongue just inside the entrance for a more thorough taste. As he came up from below dean, panting and still fully arouse he saw Dean was again half hard. His tongue swept out to wet his lips and get the last taste of Dean from them. 

He leaned down to lick Dean's cock from root to tip, taking care to circle the sensitive head. Dean bucked pushing the tip passed Castiel's lips. He got a taste of cum left over from earlier which was a lot more bitter then his slick but still tasted just as addictive. He took as much in as he could and sucked, hallowing his cheeks out. Dean thrust up and hit the back of his throat and he had to pull back as he gagged. 

“S-sorry,” Dean said and looked anywhere but at Cas, definitely embarrassed. 

“It's ok I just wasn't expecting it,” he said and was surprised with just how deep and raspy his voice sounded even for him.

“Please Cas.”

“Please what?” He was pretty sure he knew what Dean wanted but he didn't want to assume anything and fuck this all up.

“Please I need you inside me,” he said staring right in Cas' eyes. His lids were half closed,his face flushed and desperate, the scent of arousal coming off of of him had Castiel wondering if he'd even last long. Dean maneuvered most of his tentacles out of the way and shyly reached out to run his hand along Cas' hard shaft. He moaned and bucked into the touch, the fact that it wasn't himself touching him made it even better. Dean's hand trailed down below his erection to fondle his balls in his hands and Castiel had to grip the base of his disk to keep from coming and maneuvered Dean's hand away to put the head of his cock at Dean's leaking entrance. He pushed forward and felt himself slowly slide inside of Dean's entrance. He watched Dean carefully making sure he didn't need him to stop. Dean winced a few times but told him not to stop. It seemed like forever but was probably only a minute or two before his hips met Dean's and he could go no further. He used his hands to grip Dean's hips and looked down at him waiting for a sign to move. It wasn't long before Dean's tentacles reached for his and after gripping them, used that grip to thrust against Cas. Cas gasped and ground himself against Dean before pulling out and pushing back in. He wasn't very experienced and worried it would show but after a minute he and Dean had a pretty harsh pace going. Dean pushing himself down to meet Cas' thrust, the moans and groans between them the only noise in the room. 

Cas could feel himself getting close and felt his knot starting to inflate. He reached between them to grab Dean's cock and started to stroke him along with his thrusts so Dean was thrusting up into Cas' fist and push back against his cock. 

“Please Cas, so close, almost there.” Dean sounded so desperate,so wrecked, he wanted this so much. This thing with Dean, not just tonight but every night. He wanted this forever, after all those other rejection, and what Sam said about how hard it was to find someone for Castiel because he was different. He couldn't let go of this, he wanted Dean, he needed him. He leaned forward and started nipping at Dean's neck where it met his shoulder. He nipped a few more times drawing Dean's scent to the surface before licking and sucking a hickie right where he wanted to bite.

“Dean please,” he said sounding wrecked and leaned over to lick his ear as he finished whispering, “I don't want to be alone anymore.”

“Cas,” he moaned and gripped Cas by the hair to pull him back and look directly in his face. He was looking for something, some kind of answer, but all Cas could think was how beautiful Dean was and how much he wanted to keep him with him forever. Their kind were meant to mate for life, not this random breeding they kept trying to make them do. He must have found what he was looking for as he nodded in agreement.

“Yes, god Cas yes. Claim me alpha.” That tipped him over the edge and Cas thrust a few more times before his knot finally caught in Dean and just as he finally released he dove forward and bit down on the spot he had marked up on Dean before. Blood filled his mouth and he licked and sucked at the bite, feeling his half of the bond coming into place. He felt dean convulsing around him as he unloaded inside his omega. Dean sat up grabbing Cas by the back of the head and pulling him close to put his own mark on the left side of Cas' neck. He felt the sting but then also the bliss that sent him over the edge again as he thrust and released inside his omega. He loved the sound of that, his omega. And now that they were mated they couldn't separate them without the possibility of one or both of them having an adverse reaction to the distance. And also now that Dean had consented and mated him they could make up the nest together and rub each others scent all over each other. There was a pleasant tingle through him as he came back to himself panting and flushed looking down at beautiful half mast eyes with pupils blown wide panting beneath him, blood around his mouth from the fresh bite.

He used his tentacles and arms to maneuver them on their sides facing each other. Cas started laving love and attention to Dean's new mating mark as he pet, rubbed, and groomed the rest of him with his tentacles. His arms circled around Deans waist holding him close so he wouldn't pull on the knot.

“I know we don't know each other well, and it's kind of scary, but I feel like I've been waiting my whole life to meet you,” Dean said quietly as he stared into the darkness.

“Hmmm,” Cas agreed. “I feel like everything in my life is where it should be. Like I found something I didn't know I was missing.” He saw the tips of Dean's ears turn as pink as the rest of his face and he averted his eyes for a moment. When he looked back there was a bit of hesitation there but he seemed to push through.

“I can't wait for my heat, I want to try for a clutch,” Dean said half as a question, half as a demand.

“Me neither, how long do we have to wait my omega?” Cas could hear the smirk in Dean's voice as he answered.

“Next week.” Cas didn't know how long he could wait to start round two as he felt his dick twitch with interest.

“Then we should take advantage of this week to get used to each other sexually before your heat starts.”

“Sounds like a plan alpha,” he said as he clamped down on Cas feeling him harden within his channel.

  


“Did you see that,” Sam all but yelled as he looked at his laptop screen that had a security feed from the octoid tank currently playing. He had seen Dean and Castiel meet, instantly sparks flew, the mating ritual while hastily done was done and accepted. Then they were on each other again before going to Cas' den. He was so happy Gabe had talked Topeka into giving them Dean as Cas' mate because he was pretty sure Dean was going to be sporting a mating mark tomorrow anyway. Some of the others who cared for the octoids might have been worried and broke them up for the first night. But Sam knew the both of them had been waiting a long time to be accepted by someone and if that means they rushed into a mating he at least understood why.

“I say Cas and Dean have the right idea,” Gabe said from the bed. He was only in his boxers and Sam could see the tent in the front. “Think you might be up for round two?”

“Only if we can have a quicky before work tomorrow morning,” he said getting up from his desk in the corner of his bedroom. He leaned down to kiss Gabriel and push him to lay back on the bed. “I love putting my morning wood to good use,” he said and nipped at Gabe's neck. “But right now I was actually thinking of riding you into oblivion.” 

“Fuck yeah baby.”


	2. Sequal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequal

This is not a chapter, just FYI for anyone who was interested letting you know I am working on a sequal.


End file.
